greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Callie Torres
Rewrite I would like to do a complete rewrite of this article, is that okay? Tooniee (talk) 08:39, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *You don't have to ask permission. But you might want to put the do not disturb template in place while you work. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's what I actually wanted to ask. But you know, maybe you thought the article was good the way it was, and then it would be stupid to put in all the work :) Tooniee (talk) 08:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Honestly, most of the articles on here need to be at least partially re-written. Some are worse than others. Go right ahead. You know how to add the template, right? If you don't, I can add it for you so you can get to work and not have people disturbing the page. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I do know how to add a template, though I don't know the name of the template on this wiki. So you can go ahead and add it for me. Tooniee (talk) 08:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Done! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm gonna go ahead and edit the template first, it's still part of the old templates. Tooniee (talk) 08:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Do what you need to do. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Certification Isn´t she double board certified? Okay we have seen her only working in orhto, but when she studied with Meredith it seemd like they had done the same boards as Meredith will do. Also it was reffered that Callie made a better intern exam than Bailey, but Bailey was always only a genereal surgeon.A-f-s002 (talk) 05:25, May 27, 2014 (UTC) *Conflict between real life and fiction error. She would have been in an entirely different residency program in real life. So it's just one of the ways in which Grey's medical education is different from real life medical education. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Department Head In the German wikipedia it is mentioned that she is "Leiterin Orthopädie" which translates to Head of orthopedic department. Is that true? I never got the impresion that she was the department head in all the episodes I watched in english, but in some german translatiosn (subs/dubs) it is mentioned that she is in fact the department head. So what is right? The english attending is there very misleading, because attending can be translated to many different positions in a hospital hierarchy. The lowest would be Stationsarzt ( doctor who can work on his own and lead residents, mostly residents after they past their exams) the next step would be Oberarzt ( in the hierarchy a position lower than head of department but with more expirience/responsiblities than a Stationsarzt) or head of department, but for head of department it would more likely be Chefarzt. A-f-s002 (talk) 02:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *No, she is not. Dr. Chang was the last mentioned department head. If he has since retired, it hasn't been mentioned and if she was promoted to department head, that also was not mentioned. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks, than it is a fault in the dub and sub versions.A-f-s002 (talk) 03:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) That usually happens when tv shows and movies are translated. Things get lost and/or changed. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 03:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep, thats true. That is also one of the reasons I started watching series and movies in english. Another would be to improve my english and especially with series that you can watch new episodes much earlier:).A-f-s002 (talk) 03:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *I watched a lot of French movies when I was taking French classes and the French was always funnier than the English translations. My French has withered and I wish I hadn't let it because some French movies are really funny. I should get back into watching French movies to see if I can revive my French. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 03:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I actually saw recently that she is listed as head of orthopedic surgery on the Grey's Anatomy Wikipedia page as well, but there's obviously no proof of that. The thing I'm most bothered by is that (here in Belgium, we use subtitles to translate, so no dubbing) the subtitles always get the names wrong. Christina, Derreck Shephard, Meredeth Gray, ... I've all seen them and it really bugs me :) It's true that television series can actually help you learn a language. I learnt most of my English by watching shows. Tooniee (Page me!) 05:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *There are a LOT of mistakes on the Grey's wikipedia pages. I've corrected several, but there are always more. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes I want to create a link there to our wiki and show them how it really is, but I don't think that would be appreciated by the wiki staff Tooniee (Page me!) 05:42, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *Hah. Yeah, I don't think that that would go over well with them. I just do what I can and remember that wikipedia has a way bigger pool of editors. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) FACS I could have sworn that every attending was updated to having FACS as of She's Leaving Home. And given that every single department chief in the show has had some kind of designation, why is Callie the only one without one? Especially when they confirmed that she was in charge of ortho in 12x02 and 12x03. I feel like this should be tweeted to Zoanne and GreysMedical when they're all live-tweeting tomorrow. :/ GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:30, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *Her lab coat shows only MD, as of Sledgehammer (possibly later, but Sledgehammer's the one I checked to confirm. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:34, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *I went through the last episodes of season 11 and then all the first 3 episodes of season 12 and it does only say MD. So weird!!! Hopefully it's just a wardrobe error like when Derek sometimes wears his Chief of Surgery labcoat when he wasn't chief. And speaking of wardrobe errors, the intern badges of GSM from 12x04 show Surgery again on the department line like in early seasons. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:40, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *If it were a wardrobe error, it wouldn't be every single episode. And surgery being their department as interns isn't an error. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:43, October 15, 2015 (UTC) * Compared to season 9 when Jo and Stephanie's class had Surgical Intern on them GSM was formed and everybody's badges were updated. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 09:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It's also possible no one's thought about it. I think they added the FACS designation for Meredith because it shows time has passed, that she's progressed in her career. They probably figured that if Meredith had it, Alex needed it as well, but they simply forgot about Callie. I think it's a good idea to clear it with Zoanna/GreysMedical on Twitter. Tooniee (Page me!) 11:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC)